Piccolo and the Ring
by krise
Summary: crossover with Lord of The Rings - PICCOLO meets GOLLUM on his visit at middle earth . he`s seeking for the one and only most powerful and precious ring .


Piccolo sat in his timewarp bubble, meditating. It was still a long way to middle earth, but worth to get there. He had heard about certain rings, that were so powerfull, sooner or later the others would try to get them, too. Most notably freeza .how could it be, nobody exept him had heard of the rings? His mind cruised through the known part of the universe, and all he could detect was master kaju who accidentally blabbed what better had stayed a secret for the hunters of the dragonballs. This was too great to know and piccolo couldn`t stand to go and find the most powefull ring immidiatly.  
  
A blue planet occurred and the bubble speeded down and landed softly elevating on a riverbank. piccolo yawned and stretched his limbs as he had spend too much time in that capsule. The water of the river looked clean and he drank some hands full of it. He felt refreshed and happily exited to discover the new planet. It looked almost like earth, and he wondered why not even the sayajin have discovered and token it yet, yet it was really far away from where he just came from. There were no signs of civilization, so he tried to scan for powerful radiation round here. Yes, here and there not to far away he could detect more or less strong radiation. Then he shrinked the timewarp bubble and put it as a tiny perl in his pocket. He choose the closest spot of powerradiaton and started to move towards the forest. He walked for half a mile when he heard grunts .he leaped up a tree and lurked down to a crossroad of trampled paths where 4 ogres were sitting and eating a horse, raw.  
Piccolo was so annoyed from this sight, these ugly creatures without any manners, he thought for a moment he should just tell vegeta to come and get the planet, if it was inhabited by barbarians like this. But then he saw another creature tied to a tree. It was much smaller than the ogres, but still about human size and very slender, yet skinny and had pointed ears. Pointed ears!!! Piccolos absolute attention stuck to the prisoner of the orcs. yes, he realized, the orcs also had pointed ears but under all this dirt and disgust of their appearance this didn`t matter to him at all. The other creature was much more graceful to watch. Piccolos powerdetector showed off, that this creature had supernatural powers!!! Why the hell he, it was a male, didn`t free himself? Piccolo didn`t have to think about it long and he rushed down and hit the orcs stunned. The svelt creature looked at him, eyes wide open and thanked in a soft and bright voice: "thank you so much! Wow, you must be a very powerful mage! Why I never saw a race like you on middle earth?"  
"I`m just landed."picollo smirked evilly while freeing the guy who wondered:" hu?" piccolo stood there thoughtful, while the other guy stood up and patted his clothes smooth again. he had to think for a moment, if he should ask him for help on his plan finding the ring, or if he should just go on and leave him. But he found, that he was curious to know more about this graceful creature with supernatural powers." What race are you? And what you use your power for, if you cant even free yourself?" piccolo was direct.the other guy looked surprised but answered instantly: " I`m an elf, sir. You don`t know? I`m a healer, I don`t fight, you see." And piccolo furrowed his brows "stupid" he thought aloud. The elf didn`t show emotional reaction on this, instead he asked politely: "may I ask your name, sir?" "hmmm… I am piccolo, I come from far away, not this planet. So what`s your name?" " I am valio. Indeed, you seem very strange to me." both lurked at their pointed ears." ok valio, maybe you can help me. I am looking for a famous, powerful ring. You know where I can look for it?" piccolo asked simply. Valio turned even paler than he was and his skinny body started to tremble in shivers, his eyes widened that piccolo had to fear they would pop off. " what`s the matter?" he added emotionless. The other started to stutter "the ring, the one ring? Who are you that you want to have it? you`re send from mordor!!!!" he yelled. piccolo just shook his head, how could he waste his time on such a coward , but still he would not just let him "I don`t know any mordor!!! Stop foolin! I just want to get the ring to bring it to my world. If you`re so scared of it, you should be nice and tell me where it is, so you won`t have any trouble with it here anymore." The other breathed heavily but seemed to relax a little, though his nerves and brain went through with him. Valio could absolutely not imagine the ring could go elsewhere . what was there outside middleearth to bring it to? But the imagination the ring would be just gone forever seemed like a present from the highest gods. Then this piccolo must be kind of saviour, and he, valio, would be held in lifelong honor for he had helped the alien visitor to get the ring and free middleearth from the danger of evil dominion. He, valio would be a hero. He didn`t hesitate anylonger and smiled while still pale and shivering: " master piccolo! It is a great honor to help you with information. I`ll be your fellow on your way if you desire , to." "no thanks" piccolo dismissed." I think you`re to weak, though I wonder what you have your supernatural powers for." Valio grinned constantly now, and he felt shook by fear and fierce for the offer he just made." I told you , I`m a healer. I have magic skills, which are useful on times. " he said and piccolo replied instantly: "ok then, let`s go, I don`t want to waste my time here." So they went, not passing the village, as valio asked to, straight into the mountains entering a labyrinth of caves and subterrean waterfalls and lakes. They walked for 2 days already and piccolo kept asking." When are we there?" and valio would answer everytime :" soon, soon we will." Valio wondered that piccolo had no desire to sleep or rest, so they just went through the night, since an elf also didn`t need to sleep. Maybe that`s something about pointed ears, they thought. When they stood at the peak of one of the underground waterfalls and wondered how to get down, they saw gollum, crowing at the bank and waiting for fish. " there he is!" valio pointed at him. "but how we get down there?" piccolo looped his arm around valio and said:" we fly" and they were on their way down already. "carefull! He will disappear at our sight!" piccolo didn`t answer as they were landed . gollum shrieked back " who comes to steal us, my precioussss?!!!"  
"gollum!" piccolos voice rolled like thunder and echoed in the caves. " give me the ring or I have to use force!" " noooo.... never!!!!" gollum screamed and got invisible through putting the ring on his finger. Invisibly now, he leaped away and sneaked onto a platform to observe them. He`d never seen such a strange and crazy creature, well dressed and so stupidly direct. Who the hell he thought he was, to ask shamelessly for the ring?!!. Would he try to blackmail him? No way! "I told you, he`d disappear!" valio fret. But piccolo just used his powerdetector to find gollums exact position. What an tremendous score of powerpoints! Piccolo couldn`t say if that was gollum or just the ring, but anyway, he had to get him and the ring. and he leaped faster than light and catched the invisible gollum and landed back at valios side who could see, gollum was jammed under piccolos arm cause his clothes were pressed to his body and moving while gollum struggled fiercely.  
" ok, we go." Piccolo commanded, clamped valio under the other arm and they swished quickly in sharp turns through the labyrinth of caverns until they saw sunlight again. At the edge of the mountain they rested. " ok, thank you for your help, valio." Piccolo nodded appreciative ." I`ve got to go now !" and he threw the perl in the air and his timewarp capsule appeared. then he asked the still invisible gollum:" do you want to stay here or you want to go to other space? if you want to stay, you give me the ring now." Gollum became visible, but he pressed the ring protecting in his palm. " we never give away pricioussss….never! we hatesss you… hatesss… " he screamed and started to struggle again. "then you come with me", and they entered the bubble, piccolo twinkled at valio for good bye and they started off and disappeared as a tiny lightspot in the sky. Valio scrubbed his eyes, he could still not believe this really happened and that the ring was gone now, forever!!!  
Gollum stand inside the transparent bubble and pressed his hands and face at it`s walls.watching the universe with all its stars, milkyways and stardusts.then he turned at piccolo who leaned back cool and relaxed, humming namecian victoryhymns, . gollums eyes were horriyfied wiedend and he asked: " what`sss thissss…?" and pointed to the outside. " that`s space, I told you. We`ll be traveling like this for a while. Our destination is namec, maybe, let`s see. I`ll check out where my friends are when we enter the radio accessable district."   
Gollum just wondered all the time and mumbled to himself and they didn´t have to talk much to each other, because piccolo plugged his ears,as he couldn`t stand this mumbling at all, as it drove him crazy. he observed gollum all the time, that he would not start to press buttons or do something other dangerous. Why did he bring this creature with him now? He also didn`t know, but he slowly found out, he liked him. Gollum had pointed ears, too, and even green skin! It seemed as there was something familiar to namecians and the high power he had, even if just with the ring, made him respectable, even if he appeared to be underexposed or just so busy with himself and the ring, that he seemed almost useless for anything . but finally piccolo started to ask gollum about the ring, it´s powers and the story how he got it, and the story of middle earth, and he got so fascinated that they became friends on this jurney. Piccolo respond to his new friend in telling him all about the dragonballs and the creatures and adventurers of his world. Finally picollo got gollum so far, that he was eager to see the dragon balls and to hold one in his hands ,the one piccolo kept in a hideaway, and he was even willing to borrow his preciousss for in tradeoff. Piccoll smirked evilly, the power of the ring got it`s effect on him already.  
  
You liked this? You want to know, how it continues? Tell me, and I care for . 


End file.
